


Solstice

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hannukah’s from your childhood, Christmas is from mine.  This one’s just ours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).



“It just seems kinda weird,” Willow said as she took in the lush greens draping the room.

“I think it’s perfect.” Tara twirled, arms spread, encompassing their little world in this room. “Hannukah’s from your childhood, Christmas is from mine. This one’s just ours.”

“And every other Wicca and wanna-blessed-be there is,” Willow pointed out. Still, Tara did have a point. It was nice having some things that were just theirs, that the rest of the Scoobies didn’t need to be part of.

“So.” Tara stretched out on the bed invitingly. “Any ideas how to celebrate the longest night of the year?”

Willow grinned even as she felt her cheeks starting to match her hair. “Oh, I’m sure we can think of something.”


End file.
